1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to aircraft. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of de-icing systems and methods for aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional electrical de-icing systems for aircraft employ parting strips and shed zones to prevent ice buildup on various elements of the aircraft during operation. The parting strips, on the leading edge of aircraft surfaces, and shed zones, on the upper surface of the aircraft, incorporate heating elements to heat the surface of the aircraft. This causes ice deposited on the surface to be de-bonded and be removed by aerodynamic forces. The use by the de-icing system of both parting strips and shed zones may lead to excessive power requirements to operate both types of elements concurrently. Such de-icing systems also utilize a number of sensors to determine the environmental conditions in which the aircraft is operating and the state of various elements of the de-icing system increasing the complexity of the de-icing system and its mean time to failure.